Unity Of Foreverness and Love With Blood
by NoodlesInWonder
Summary: Kamanosuke Yuri X OC! Blood battling, can such a hobby ever love dainty, klutzy and sweet, with the tang of shy added in, and what happens when Ishida Mitsunari, as he falls for this girl who he finds on the battle field? ISHIDA x OC Some YURI X OC
1. Chapter 1

'Screaming… That's all I can remember…'

The sound heavy metal clanks. Her eyes focus as she takes it all in, her new soundings.

Her new home…

There are men on a battle field, the sky is quivering, flashes of lightning hit the sky's edge.

The edge of the sky to the end of the sky, it seemed rigidly… Then looking to see what this was, her eyes went to and from with her head movements.

It was stone. A cave.

Suddenly a passing by person shouts to her. Her attention is drawn to him.

"You there…" he his face is pale, with eyes of brown, and his hair a brownish tan blond color, "Who in the world are…"

His voice trails off, taking her in, then he releases how she's dressed.

% Yukimura's Home / & and GROUP %

"Wha!" Isanami throws her once dangling feet and amazing shoes in to the air as she stretches her body, her hands gripping the wood of the walk way outside her room.

" I wondering were Saizo is…" Her arms stretch up and suddenly a through out her entire body flash goes off there her, pulsating and flashes.

Her feet drop suddenly, and her eyes are wide as images burst to her eyes.

First in to her eyes, then appearing in the sky and back.

She holds her head but no matter where she looks she see.

Saizo whom walks around the conner spots her, "Isanami!" her runs to her…."

What is this….

%5 Hours Later%

The moon light hits the wavering air as a meeting draws to and end.

"Are you sure…" Says a black haired man, his face stern with serious intent.

"I am…" a man with Brown, tan blond hair. He stands up, and presumes in to walking, taking his leave to the door.

"Let this be…" He says before leaving… Turning his gaze only so lightly be fore closing his eyes, his face downwards with the same sadness he held for the past hours, even before meeting the girl… "This stays between you and me… And…"

"Yukimura…." The other finish.

"…hai…"

With that he leaves…

And soon a messenger is sent off, several of them, all caring letters.

But only one is the real one….

This is my first Brave10 story and I hope you all enjoy nyan! I just finished watching it and was really upset, CUZ THEIRS NO MORE EPISODES! but I'm happy they all are okay, but they need more cuz that is to much awesomeness to not have more of nyan!

I wanted to read some Brave10 stories and fanfictions but I noticed theirs on 23 stories on fanfiction! So I deiced in my love for ANIME BRAVE10 MANGA AND ALL ANIME AND MANGA AND I must write!

So please tell me what you think! I love Kamanosuke Yuri! So this will be a KAMANOSUKE YURI X OC FANFICTION STORY!

Also, I AM DYSLEXIC… I no I get a lot of people telling me about my grammar all the time. I am working on it, so please don't flame, help out with you want, I'd love to have a BETA to help out. So if you don't like my grammar and want to keep reading, please don't keep writing mean things, unless you want to help me by either helping BETA the story.

Fair?

Sorry if that sounds harsh, its not suppose to be hahaha…heheha…

Any who please review! And lets get more BRAVE 10 FICS ON AND ANIME MANGA WOOT! :


	2. Chapter 2

"Hu?" Saizo questions, his face in utter shock and horror.

"Yippi!" Cheering from Isanami in the background dancing with Benmaru as the to hold hands.

The meeting room was filled with 9 Braves. All whom were looking to Lord Yukimaru with question and some with shock.

One whom normal couldn't careless, seined a bit interested. Yuri whom sat in the farthest of the back, watched curiously.

He sits crisscrossed slouching over and to one side his left arm on his knee with his palm held out holding his sweet little baby face. 'Something doesn't sit right… What the hell…'

"Oi!" Yuri says but no one pays attention, "OIII!" He screams.

"Your to loud!" Saizo interjects.

"Shut up! I wanna know why your inviting more people here!"

"I agree with her…" Saizo says.

"Hun?" Yuri squints one eye and tilts his head to the side.

"You say they sent a letter but why do I have this feeling theres something your not telling us…"

Yukimarua-Sama sighs. The group falls silent as Yukimaru-Sama begins, "I honestly don't know the full details…"

"Nani?" Saizo says.

Yukimarua-Sama goes on to say with a serious tone, "Apparently she was found in the middle of a battle field… I' haven't been told the full details yet, merely because they said they feel it could be interjected…"

"They?" Saizo questions with seriousness. "Who are "They"?"

Yukimura-Sama goes on, this time with a smirk. "Can't say I cant tell you all that just yet… This is top secret for the most part…"

"What?" Saizo says with shock.

Everyone looks confused and is shocked.

The sounds of horses can be heard. Yukimaura-Sama stands up followed by his Page Unno Rokuro.

With a smile he says, "Looks like there here, so you're about to get your answer.

Yuri gets to his feet "Yatta…" and runs off. 'Who dears to interfere with my fight with Saizo, and…'

Yuri can't stop the feelings he is having.

Something isn't sitting with him, and neither is it with the others.

Curiosity strikes them as they all go to great there guests.

%% A Few minutes before arrival%%%

Long flowing soft purple hair flows around her as the hours trouts. Galloping. Her wavy hair bounces about her, and the remaining hair from her looniest main lay atop her head, in a bun with to strikes of hair one on both sides jetting down and across like pig tails. Her eyes lay closed with their sweet feather like lashes.

Sadness is all about her face… 'Why can't I do this… Why can't I say it.. I remember it in my head.. by when I try and get it out… I forget but I remember deep deep down… in my heart… why wont you go away…' She put her hands to her heart and a tear accidentally slips from her eye.

Noticed, "Ishida Mitsunari looks to her, her savior. "Whats wrong…" the prince like man says, concerned but keeping a happy look on his face for her, trying to give her a soothing feel.

She jumps and nearly falls off her horse. Mitsunari brings his horse close and manages to grab both her and the rains of the horse, saving her from a fall.

She leans against him, looking down, then slamming her eyes shut.

"Are you alright?"

"Hu…" She opens her eyes and blinks, her eyes wide as she dose so. She looks to him.

He seems to be blush some.

She pulls away from him and places both hands in front of her where the middle of the rains should be held above.

"Gomen!" Then she stutters again, eyes opening wide and bows her head fatly dropping it yelling louder. "Gomenasai! Lord Ishida-Sama!"

He smiles at her bashfulness. "Calm your self.." He smiles holding the horse back from trying to run from her sudden out burst.

"But…But.. Demo…"

"Its alright… Now, you must not use such a loud voice around…"

"I'm so sorry!" She shouts sending the horse into a frenzy.

Ishida Mitsunari try to hold the horse back.

"Go..goomenGO-MENASAIIIII!"

….

Arrival has cow after a few more moment of time.

After calming the horses down they arrive at the Lord's Castle.

The girl sighs looking off into the distance… 'I know I'm really good with animals… I've never meant to do that… I just… Why… My hearts pounding… I think… No He HAS to know! He has to know what I need to say to him! This had to be said and right now!"

She turns her head and looks to him. But as soon as she starts, and gets his attention with "Mi-"

A sudden yell comes in, and the yelling of LOOK OUT!

She turns her head, and so dose Ishida, Ishida looks back to her quickly, "Watch out!" He try to get close but to late.

Right in front of her face a long length of metal stops for a brief second after a gush of wind comes flying at her.

Mitsunari covers his face his one arm holding the rain of the his horse with the other.

Her eyes widen in shock and her heart thumps as the metal retreats bringing about air, and causing her to fall off.

"Oh no..-!" The Lord once next to her calls but is cut short from doing anything.

Her eyes closed shaking, and the rush of wind now gone, she couldn't feel the courage to say anything but why. But that couldn't come.

"Are you alright…?" a kind calm voice of a boy greats her, and her eyes burst open to see a pair of eyes on the face of a young main with brown hair and cat like colored eyes. His face serious with no sing of emotion.

"Oii!" A new voice calls, coming from the direction that was her destination, the castle.

She looks over to see a boy with white on, his belly showing just a little, red hair, a green tattoo under his right eye, with green eyes that shot all around. He stomped about.

"Oi where is she?"

"What a relief…" Mitsunari sighs.

And the young girl lets out a yelp.

She jumps up and flaiys her arms up and down, "I-I-I AM SOOO SORRY!" Her eyes were big and teary and Anime Sad eyes appeared on her face streaming with her Manga tears.

"It is not your fault…" Sasuke look over to the boy and some how she fallows his gaze.

"That boy…?" she blinks.

A few people are a black haired raven man is scolding him, and he's yelling at him stomping his foot on the ground.

She notices the weapon in his hands. A sickle like small sickle scythe hook thingy with connecting chain as she would come to call it.

"Yuri…" The boy behind her calls, "You mustn't be ruff! This is no way to treat Lord Yukimura's guest…. You must apologies to Lord Yukimarua and this women…"

"Hun…?" His eye twitches and he shouts back, "All I've heard for the pass few hours, and had to deal with from the time before that and after it was that god damned girl!" he points at her and he shrinks under his gaze.

He only darkens his gaze and she feels herself shrinking and turning into her self even more.

"HOW DARE YOU INSALT KAMI!" A boasters voice came from the man with large beads around his neck and, a white hat as she calls it.

"Yuri!" Isanami started, "She's our new friend! You're mad at her already?" She questions.

"I though you only scolded that bolder right there…" Saizo threw in.

The man it was intend towards, the boulder, seemed to be trying, "SISTER HAS ABANDOUND ME! SHE HAS LEFT OUT HER DEAR OLDER BROTHER! KAMI! WHY ME! WHY!"

But this was coming from the background as she soon took her eyes slowly found the courage to look up, only meet by YURI'S cold harsh eyes. and expression.

She began to fiddle her feet but his gave some how became harsher so she stopped.

"Ah! Ishida Mitsunari, your here! Kanetsugu Naoe!"

A new voice came out, but she couldn't look.

'Why… Why do I feel like I'm just walked into a slaughter field…. Er…. whats the term?'

Suddenly a pair of two strong hands hit her shoulders and she looks up. A tall man with a kind expression looks at her with a smile. "It is nice to meet you…"

She goes to open her mouth but shivers. Tilting her body to the side, she see's the boy closer now, still giving her a harsh glare. His arms are crossed and looks like he isn't to happy to see her.

The man turns, "Ah, This young man, so he says is… Is Kamanosuke.. Yuri.."

"Oi! Who are you calling women!"

'Kamanosuke Yuri…' Her expression turns to clam as she takes in his name.

The raven haired man throws in a few words, "You look like a young mother scolding her children…"

"Oi!" Yuri snaps at him.

"DONT THINK ABOUT IT!" Yuri yells in her direction.

She jumps and hides behind him.

Two men in the back seem to be in shock by her actions, one including the man whom had saved her from before. The other, a man with a flower bracelets ant a red v neck shirt.

"Now, now, Kamanosuke, don't be like that…" He waves his hand.

The girl is to scared to notice anything and stands there waiting. and waiting for…

'Why is he so scaryyyy! Myaaaaaaaa!'

PLEASE TELL US WHAT YOU THINK! :D

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER NYAN! :D

PLEASE TELL US WHAT YOU THINK! :D


	3. Chapter 3

The soft pitter patter of feet could be heard…

%

_Journal Logging…_

_Some time near dawn and midnight…_

_Can't sleep…._

_Hungry… Food… Food… Food…_

%%

Sneaky tip toes followed pro-suit behind gentle tip-p-e-toeing, of a young females feet.

_I've found that I have made sort of a friend…_

_I have made… * Scribble* _

_I think I've made a friend… but I can't be sure…_

Turning the conner her hands lay on the wall, leaning in to a darken room, "Is their a light switch…" Her face fell. '_Those haven't even been invented yet dumdum…'_

Completely stuck in though, her mind wandering to ponder random things about the room to why she was being so weird thinking to her self when some one could catch her.

The sneaking feet of a boy named Kamanosuke jumps out hands on his hips and leaning forward, "Hu?"

"WHA!" She let out but dear not move as the sweat on her started to bubble down from her skin.

Kamanosuke was inches from her ear, and leans over more as words flow from him.

"What the hell! I thought you were up to something interesting… Stupid women…"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" the girl ran off.

Kamanosuke glares, "Tsk… Why would I want to touch some weak stupid women…" a smirk appeared on his face, "Unless I wanted to kill…." Kamanosuke's eyes widen with the sight of a chase and it was on.

_For the past several hours I was chased today…_

_My hunger getting the best of me again…_

_WHY DOSE HE…_

Running up and down halls the two went at it.

Running from the man, the hunter hunting it's prey… or Murder hunting down the victim.

'I need help!' She panted along, not knowing what to do.

%%%

Lord Yukimura sat with his leg down and one up as he offend done, smoking from his long pipe.

Both men, Kanetsugu Naoe, and Ishida Mitsunari sat with stern faces.

It was quite for a moment. Mitsunari had his eyes closed thinking of how to say what he intend from this crazy tale of tale.

"So… you ready…?" Yukimura smiled.

His eye peeked open, "I was not expecting you to be so hasty… Yukimura…"

"Ha… Well, it seems as if its bothering you… So I thought I'd break the pause…"

A smile finds Mitsunari's lips, both eyes first opening. "I see…"

"I'm surprised… I thought you'd wait longer…" Naoe pointed his question at Yukimura, "Either that, or your actions…"

"No..No… I always say, take your time… But in this case…" Yukimura's face seemed to darken, "It seems as if we can't as time if not on either side…"

"What do you mean by that!" Mitsunari's expression hardened.

Yukimura smiled, "If she is who we now think she is…"

Yukimura taps his pipe.

"Then we have no choice but to seal her… or…"

"I would like to hope that she isn't whom we believe she is…." Mitsunari frowned, "It is not a good sign when both Isanami, and the girl seem to have a deep connection…"

"Oh, I know… I couldn't agree more…" Yukimura closed his eyes.

"But if she is whom we believe her to be… How can we confirm it besides from…." Naoe didn't have to finish.

Mitsunari's face was stern with new emotions. His eyes narrowing and his lip raised in distend belief to what was or could not be the truth.

The image of Isanami looking her way, as the girl left. A look that seemed different from their normal sweet Isanami. But one of some one else…

"We can't be serene…" Mitsunari motions, "It was just once, and this afternoon when we brought her here…. Thats the only time those to had ever met…" Mitsunari bows his head in though and emotions.

"That is true…" Naoe motions, "We have also yet to see that girl truly give her a good look…. Seens…"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"NO!"

There conversation stops, and their faces seemed puzzled.

A smile reaches Yukimura's face, "It seems that she's already made a friend, I don't think you should be to worried about her stay here… Mitsunari…"

Mitsunari looks at the door as dose Naoe and Yukimura.

%%

"Whyy…." comes the long whinging of the girl running, nearly able to run anymore.

"Hu? You getting tiered already? Stupid women! You piss me off!" Kamanosuke thrusts his weapon in the air and almost hits the girl.

"It's as if I'm in slow motion on an Anime…" her body turns and she feels her eyes widen, she feels her heart pounding then it stops, as time is moving at full speed her leg about to move more then an inch and her body is halted from her sudden turning.

Her face changes to a confused state, as a man steps in front of her and hovers over her, covering her from the wind.

Mitsunari and Naoe and Yukimura are on their way over.

"Are you alright… Miss?" She looks up at the man with the funky white hat and large beads speaks to her.

"…Um…Um…"

"Whaa!" A female voice is heard, and running comes her way.

She turns and is caught off guard by the beautiful girl with light blue hair.

Her hands catch her own.

"Are you alright?" She smiles…

She looks confusedly at the girl then releases she hasn't said anything yet, thats to the reminder from the man whom wares the beads with the hat.

"Oh! I'm sorry, uh… Ha..hai!" she smiles… 'why do I feel like I'm being heavily watched….' She looks over to where the three lords are, Yukimura seems to be looking off into the distance as he calls his men whom where coming from the direction in front of him.

Naoe seemed to be looking her way and, Mitsunari had a face of a very pleased and happy man on.

"Ah! It was just getting good!"

"Calm down! Kamanosuke!" The man with beads holds him back, "Don't touch Sis!"

"I don't want her, I want the other one Let go of me you big oaf! Let me down!" Kamanosuke struggles and the man yells tightening his hold around his waist.

Kamanosuke seems to struggle trying to pull him self up, his legs kicking.

She nervously chuckles, catching his attention, and the sudden attention of Mitsunari's whom looks over with a face of no emotions.

"Don't you laugh STUPID WOMEN! Why you! You were gonna do something, don't try hiding it…"

This seemed to catch everyone's attention as all eyes landed on her.

She blinks, and slowly lowers her self and points at her. "Me..Me?"

"YES YOU!" Kamanosuke bursts!

"AHH!" she jumps back. "I was…"

"Was what…?"

She blinks and puts a finger to her face. "I think I was gonna tell you to…" She smiles and jumps all bubbly into a new pose, "I was defiantly going to tell you to stop it… Defiantly… Or I'd have to get your Lord in valued…" She looks to Yukimura, "If that was okay…"

"Sure…" Yukimura puts a hand up like he was saying yo.

The tension seemed to die down.

"Why you…" Kamanosuke growled, the Isanami and the girl looked conduced, and questioningly at him, so was the man holding him.

"You think…" Suddenly he swings his weapon, realizing gushing winds, knocking the man back. On his feet he yells, he raises it again.

"KAMANOSUKE " the man named Saizo yelled out in shock and his face with the look of you cant on it!

"YOU CAN JUST RUN AWAY!"" The thrusts the weapons and the girl starts running….

"WHY DOSE HE HATE ME!


	4. Why dose Kamanosuke hate me?

_Flash Back_

_-The Night I was found… Mitsunari Ishida found me…. But…-_

Mitsunari-Sama and I sat in room, I was nervous as I held my shattered sleeve. My hole entire outfit was torn to pieces.

I looked as if I had been attacked… or beaten… Oh yeah… I was….

My face fell, and he noticed this, "What is wrong…" He watched me as a tear came down.

I tried to hide it, I don't no why, I guess I just though things would get worse…

"Who are you and where do you hail from…"

**'They want you dead..'**

_That voice called to me… That voice again…_

_Flahes of a car wreak, a group of boys, bats and knives in their hands…_

_And blood in the background coming from to spots… But they were in my way… and I couldn't see past them, till I leaned over and…_

I sniffled looking up and sitting up, straiten my back…

My hands clenched on my knees and I bite at my lip, and look up determined.

_'New starto!'_

"I… I'm not from here… or around here… but I know a lot about Japan… my sister works there a lot…"

He stayed quite. Waiting for me to tell him what he wanted to know.

I looked down as if beaten like a dog, but I shot right back up, just as they would to maybe attack there master… or… runaway… as I am…

_"I… I'm… umm…"_

_'Just say it…Say it… Come on… you've just got to…_

**'Don't or you'll die…'**

My heart suddenly stops, I flinch. Trying to grasp for air, then I fall back.

The man gets up and colors mingle, as everything just seems to fade away…

**_End…**

"So she doesn't remember anything…" Yikumura questions.

The three Lords are back inside their meeting room.

Everyone is in bed now.

"I see…" Yukimura caresses his chin with his fineries and hand.

"But… It was as if she didn't want to… Or…" Mitsunari started.

"..Or…?"

**- Flash Back-**

"Are you alright?" I helped her get back up.

I noticed she was bleeding… "Your hurt…"

"I… What just…"

My eyes flashed, I pulled her close as two swords came bursting threw the roof.

"Mitsunari-Sama!" My servants came in.

I looked to the two swords….

**End.**

"They were what…?" Yukimura looked at Mitsunari with question.

Rokuro whom had just entered the room brought the tea.

"They weren't from this country…" Mitsunari finished.

"Your sure?"

"I checked them out my sef…" Naoe said, "They don't seem like they belong to anyone from neihboring countries…"

"I had one of my servants check, and no one can identify what group they belong to, or origin…." Mitsunari added.

"… I see… And it didn't seem as if she was going to attack us… She doesn't seem like the time… She seems troubled… and burdened by something… as if she want's to forget and start over… but…."

"It dose seem possible that she is, but it seems as if she is unable to tell us any further details when she wants to say anything about her self…" Naoe pondered before answering.

"Or someone or something is keeping her from speaking…" Mitsunari looked more serious and the two Lords waited.

"You don't suppose…" Mitsunari looked at his friends, "that those swords have anything todo with where she's from…?"

Yukimura waved his pipe in hand, "Now, now it is possible… But… I think our best bet right now, is trying to figure out if she really is whom we think she is… "

The two waited.

"I also think we should find out who she is, and why she came here… and why on earth she was on that battle field at such a crucial time…."

"I agree…"

"But if it comes down to it, if she really is that Deity…" Naoe looks over to Mitsunari with Yukimura, "We must be prepared for the sealing process…. if not…. she could awaken the Deity of Murder and Saluter and both could be killed…"

"Can you handle this?" Yukimura seemed serious as he looked at Mitsunari.

Mitsunari looked down, his eyes shaken with the thoughts, "It doesn't seem right to me… I think if she is "That Deity" we should seal her within a time span…." His eyes held pain.

His eyes worrying and wondering, if a different fate would be fallen the one he though he was destined to have.

**Hello Everyone whose reading nyan~ 3!**

**Okay so just as a note, The flash back parts, I did them in the style of Mawaru Penguindrum, so I just wanted to make a note of that nyan! ^-**


	5. Chapter 5

Kamanosuke turgid throw the training grounds and to the forest where he let out a loud yell, "DAMNITTTTTT!"

His fists still in the air as he shook.

"What is it this time…?" a voice not to far behind him called out.

"Hun?" Kamanosuke turned to see Sasuke, "What are you doing here, you want a fight?"

Sasuke looked at him and sighed, "What's with you and the new girl…?"

"Ah!"

Sasuke jumped as the beautiful blond Anastasia of the Glacier popped out to his from his side.

"A-Ana!" He let out. "What are you…"

She smiles at him, "I've just returned from a mission, but…" Ana's attention falls to Kamanosuke, and she points as Sasuke fallows and she speaks out, "I think you've lost him…"

Kamanosuke grabbed ahold of his weapons and started swinging them about, knocking down trees with the wind.

Sasuke jumped just as Kamanosuke lifted his hand again, fully ready to knock down another tree, Sasuke grabbed him.

"Hun, LET ME GO!"

The two boys struggled.

"HANDS OFF ME!"

"No! This is not something you should destroy!"

"LET GO ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Aha…" The tall blond sighed, "Whats this about… Did Saizo finally dump you?" she smirked.

Kamanosuke turned around abruptly causing Sasuke to let go and jump back,

"As if!"

Sasuke mumbled, "either you didn't hear what she said or you truly are a girl…"

"Enough! Who says I'm a women!" Kamanosuke swung his weapon at him.

"My, my, then what could all of this be about…" Ana smiled, not believing it wasn't about Saizo…

"A new girl…"

Ana looked shocked and looked at Sasuke, blinking in confusion.

"Eh?"

"She just arrived here today… Yukimura-Sama will tell you the…"

"No its not!" Kamanosuke blurted out! Hands raised.

"Then why are you out here, and don't make up excuses… You've been attacking her seen she got here…"

"Woow, really?"

Kamanosuke turned his back to the two, and crossed his arms, a blush on his face, "She just pisses me off…."

"You don't even no her yet…" Sasuke added.

Kamanosuke turned around.

"Thats not it, its in-stink! I don't have to know her…" His face became serious, completely different from yelling before, "I just don't get good vibes from her…"

The girl was passed out in her bed, freshly tucked in and watched upon by the nobel Ishida.

He watched her from the door of the room, looking upon at how peacefully her peaceful frame slept.

A smile on his face as he watched her.

"Its a shame…" This caught his attention, and he turned.

Yukimura was walking towards him, Rokurou at his heal.

Yukimura stopped before the young Lord and looked on into the room.

"She looks so peaceful…."

"Whats the shame?" Mitsunari added, looking at him and turning as if protecting.

"Haha… You really care about her don't you…"

"Are you aware you look like your about to attack us…" Naoe added walking up to them.

"Do I now…?" He truly hadn't had that in mind, but herring that word, "Shame…" Made him bait uneasy, and naturally went into a defensive position.

"It's a real shame she hasn't given us her name yet…" Yukimura went on, "You couldn't even get a name from her earlier…?"

Ishida looked disappointed but not with out hope.

**Flashback- The Night I Brought Her In, After Questioning.**

"So how did our little butterfly take the questioning…?" Naoe added as Mitsunari Ishida walked out of a room.

"A Butterfly is she…?" He questioned, wanting to know his reasoning behind it.

"You can always find a straiy gem here and there, along with the butterfly whom seems to also appear when it can be most dangers…"

"You have a point, but it seems that this butterfly isn't able to say much, almost nothing would come out, as if… something was keeping her from saying…. Her eyes flashed every time I asked a question."

"How strange, first showing up on the battle field, now this, you don't think she's a spy…?"

The two lords hear the maids talking in the room Ishida had just come out from.

Naoe smirked, "You servants seem rather jumpy by her sudden appearance… Even tho most naive can tell when something is truly a great threat…"

Ishida turned, "Let us take this somewhere more privet…"

"Don't trust those new maids?"

The two walked on, "I'm certain that the Tanuki sent them…. He seems to be growing rather suspicious of everyone these days…"

"You think he'd learn to stay up on his hill and leave the ruling to men."

A faint creak could be heard…

The two Lords were quite, as if examining something that lay wretched upon the air.

"It seems she's made more of an appearance then he had hoped…" Naoe commented, "But I'm sure she has nothing to worry about…."

That night the rain hailed upon the earth hard, and the wind blew strong.

The two lords had a bad feeling, that someone from enemy territory had made a move on to the premisses.

….

….

In another part of the castle the young blond girl lay in the bed.

She couldn't sleep and snuggled up in the blankets and covered half her face.

'Why…Why do I have such a bad…. felling tonight….'

Thunder hit and she shuddered.

'I could only tell him just a bit…. But I couldn't say my own name…. Why…?'

The thunder flashed and she hid, after the thunder died down she reveled a bit of her face.

'Why dose it feel like, as if… something terrible is about to…'

thunder hit and she shuddered, she opened her eyes and they were fixated. She didn't relies it at the time, but hidden in that flash….

Her eyes grew large and suddenly…..

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ishida and Naoe stood up, "It seems they were here after all…" Naoe added.

"That scream… There after the girl…" Ishida ran fallowed by Naoe,

"Lets go…."

"Right…."

The two made it to the girls room, and barged in, the girl was fighting with a masked ninja.

….

The girl's eyes grew wide as a moment later, through out her blurred vision, Ishida stood before her, and cut the man's arm's off.

She trembled back, holding a hand to her face, Naoe stood next to her, a hand on his sword's hilt. In case he was needed.

"Who are you? Who do you work for?" Ishida demanded.

The girl trembled and feel to the floor. "Blood… Bloood…" Her eyes were large.

Her orbs mystified by what just happened.

Suddenly she felt her self behind grabbed and lifted at a high pitch speed it seemed like, but she new she was exasperating it.

Ishida, Naoe and the girl quickly left the room, Ishida had grabbed the girl and dashed off with Naoe.

Not even half way down the hallway and a large explosion hit the room.

The girls eyes went wide.

Ishida and Naoe also looked at where the room once was.

"It seems he's not as unskilled as we had thought…."

Ishida only glared.

Then his attention went to the girl, he knelt down to her, "Are you alright…"

She looked up at his face, tears in her eyes then a sudden flash of light and she feel into his arms with a loud scream.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"It looks like she's scared of lightning…" Naoe added, "A butterfly is a perfect thing to describe her with…."

**END…**

Chipping away at the morning sky, as light flew under the birds in the sky.

Sunlight creaking into the bed room where the young girl slept.

Completely unaware of whom, was at her door…

The door didn't even manage to be opened slowly as it was thrusted open, and a gush of wind plus Kamanosuke's famous, kusari-gama, attack weapon went flying into the room, and the sleeping girl just laid there not even aware of what was about to befall them all…


End file.
